Digimon: Bad Wolf
by BlindSeer0
Summary: Daisuke and Takeru have been dating for awhile, so they decide to mix things up in the bedroom and things get a little...kinky. Very explicit. Warnings inside.


**Digimon: Bad Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

 **Warning: Contains explicit sex between two consenting adults, however they are roleplaying a master/servant relationship which features little to no consent. Also contains bondage, mild sadism, and character play.**

"You're a kinky bastard, you know that?" asked Daisuke.

He couldn't see Takeru through the blindfold, but he was pretty sure his boyfriend was smirking at him.

"Says the guy who wanted me to tie him to the bed," Takeru replied, tugging lightly at the straps tying Daisuke's arms to the bedposts. "You can back out of this at any time you know."

Daisuke shook his head. He trusted Takeru to stop if things got out of hand, and knew that the straps were strong enough to hold him in place, but weak enough that he could break them if he really wanted to. Besides, he wanted this too.

"And waste all the time and effort we put into this? No way. Do your worst."

Daisuke felt a gloved hand brush against his face and pull away the blindfold. Looking down at him was the smug face of the Digimon Emperor. The gloves, the cape, the glasses, the spiky hair, they all looked the same as he remembered them. Even his expression was the same as all those years ago. Only the fact that this Digimon Emperor was older and had blonde hair reminded him he was really looking at Takeru.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked the Emperor, his gloved hand sliding across Daisuke's tan, mostly bare chest before tugging on the leather strap connecting his leather shoulder guard to his belt. "It seems like a lost puppy has wandered into my trap. Whatever shall I do with you?"

Daisuke didn't respond, but couldn't resist growling at his captor.

The Emperor smirked before teasing at Daisuke's exposed nipple. Daisuke had to bite down on the moan that threatened to pass through his lips. He wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"You'll make a great pet," the Emperor said, sliding a gloved hand on the side of his prisoner's face.

"Go to hell," Daisuke replied, looking away from the man.

The grip on his head tightened and he was forced to look at the Emperor's face. He was no longer smiling, an angry look on his face.

"I guess I need to train you properly first, WereGarurumon," he said, sounding more sadistic than ever.

He looked down at his prisoner who was wearing tight ripped jeans and not much else. They perfectly outlined his toned, muscular legs, and left little doubt that the man was well endowed. The strap across his chest did little to hide his firm pectorals and abs. It was obvious from his tan and how his muscles were shaped that he got his exercise not at a gym, but from manual labor and the occasional soccer game. Like his chest, his right arm was mostly bare, although he had on a fingerless brown leather glove. The left arm however, was completely covered, with a black cloth sleeve going from the shoulder guard down to a second glove. His feet were mostly bare, except for the right which was wrapped around the middle with a cloth bandage. Lastly there was his face, with various piercings on his ears, and those brown eyes that stared up defiantly at him.

"Fuck you," growled WereGarurumon.

The smirk returned to the Emperor's face.

"That comes later," he said. "First, we need to teach you to respect your betters."

WereGarurumon tried to respond but the Emperor captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He tried to pull away but the other man was now straddling him, one hand again teasing at his nipple while the second one trailed up his inner thigh towards his crouch. He found himself moaning into the kiss and all thoughts of resisting or trying to get away vanished. Skilled hands massaged his package and he felt himself becoming hard faster than he ever had before.

The Emperor pulled away from him and he whined at the loss. He'd meant to put up more of a fight, but he'd never been so turned on before. It was as if his entire body was on fire and only the other man could put it out. Both his nipples were hard so that when he moved even a little the strap across his chest rubbed against the sensitive nub, keeping him constantly stimulated. The jeans were much tighter than he was used to and his erection was now straining against them, causing the pressure in him to keep building. He was moaning and wanted nothing more than to touch himself, but his arms were still tied to the bed and his captor was looking down at him, purposefully denying him of his touch.

"S-stop," he moaned, the only coherent thought he could form into words.

"I already have," replied the Emperor, "but it seems to me that you'd prefer I don't. If so, all you have to do is ask."

The man groped WereGarurumon's crotch for emphasis.

"P-please-," he began but stopped when another wave of pleasure ran through him. The Emperor was grinding against him, making it hard to focus.

"Please, what?" he asked, still looking composed even though he had to be just as turned on right now.

"Please, don't stop," WereGarurumon said. He felt the man pinch his nipple and knew he was missing the most important part. "Please don't stop, Master."

"Very good, Pet," replied the Emperor as he got off of WereGarurumon and started to undo his pants.

WereGarurumon watched as the man stripped until his bottom half was uncovered, keeping the gloves, jacket, and sunglasses on. Despite himself, WereGarurumon licked his lips at the sight. The Emperor had long legs, not tan but not pale, and he could see the strength of a runner in them. He was completely hard and WereGarurumon could see the precum on the man's tip. He knew what was coming and when the Emperor put his erection near WereGarurumon's face, there was only a moment of hesitation.

"Go on," said the Emperor. "Show your Master how much you appreciate him, Pet."

WereGarurumon moved his head forward and gave the tip a tentative lick. It was salty, like expected, but not bitter. In the back of his head he chalked this up to all the citrus Takeru liked to eat, but the rest of him didn't care. He was completely caught up in the Emperor's pace and all he knew was that he wanted more. He _needed_ more. The tight jeans were denying him his release, and he'd do anything to get it. So when the Emperor moved closer, he immediately took the erection into his mouth.

He spent the most time on the front half of the shaft, teasing the tip with his tongue, bobbing up and down, and running his skilled tongue all over the length. Occasionally he'd take in as much as he could until his nose was tickled by pale blond pubes and he could smell the distinctive musk of his Master. It was intoxicating and while he could have spent much longer breathing it in, he couldn't. He needed to come up for air at some point. Besides, that far in he couldn't see the other man's face.

At first the Emperor looked calm, as if he wasn't being pleasured by another man, but as WereGarurumon got more used to it he saw the man's composure start to break. The sunglasses hid the other's eyes, but he could see the sweat condensing on his face, the slight flush on his cheeks, and the twitching of his lips as he tried to hold back a moan. WereGarurumon redoubled his efforts, using every trick he knew to drive the Emperor over the edge. He told himself it was a form of defiance, proof that he still had some control, but it didn't hurt that seeing the pleasure on the other man's face made him feel good, and he hummed around the hard length. Before he was pushed completely over the edge the Emperor backed away from WereGarurumon, who whimpered at the loss.

"You've done very well," said the Emperor as he moved to the foot of the bed and started to loosen the straps holding his prisoner's legs still. "I think it's time for your reward, don't you?"

"Yes Master," panted WereGarurumon. He was enjoying this much more than he thought he would, and it was getting hard to remember that this was only roleplaying. Takeru made such a good Digimon Emperor that Daisuke was glad he hadn't been the one trying to take over all those years ago.

The Emperor came back over and slowly undid WereGarurumon's belt. Every second was torture, but he knew if he complained the Emperor would punish him. This was a test, and he was determined to pass it. The Emperor finished with the belt and pulled WereGarurumon's jeans down to his knees. His briefs were soaked through with precum and there was an obvious bulge as his erection strained against them.

"Well, look who's an eager puppy," said the Emperor with a smirk. "Let me help you get more comfortable."

The Emperor pulled down his briefs and he moaned at the feeling of freedom. He was painfully hard and his cock was leaking like a radiator. Rather than feel relief, he felt even more pent-up, as if his body knew what was coming and couldn't wait any longer.

Sadly, the Emperor enjoyed watching him squirm and was taking his sweet time. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and slowly unwrapped it, the sound unnaturally loud to his prisoner. Somehow the man was able to put the condom on WereGarurumon in such a way that he teased every part of him first. The Emperor straddled him, his entrance hovering right above his cock.

"I'll make sure you enjoy this," he said before lowering himself slowly.

WereGarurumon moaned as the clenching heat engulfed his cock. He wanted to push further in, but didn't dare risk angering his Master. Even this reward was a test, and he refused to fail. There was a slight grimace on the Emperor's face as the thick cock filled him up. They hadn't bothered with lube or anything else, but as long as he went slowly he'd be fine. Soon he'd taken in the whole length, and with a final smirk, started moving up and down, increasing his pace as he got used to it.

As the pace increased WereGarurumon felt the last of his restraint disappear and he started bucking up into his Master. There was a gasp as his cock hit the man's prostate and soon they were matching each other's pace perfectly. His chest was covered in sweat, and he knew it wouldn't be long until they reach their limits.

A moment later he hit the Emperor's prostate and felt the man's muscles clench around his cock while he climaxed, his cum splashing all over WereGarurumon's chest. The combination of the tightening and the look of pleasure on his Master's face was too much and he lost control, letting out a load howl as he came.

Takeru slid off his softening cock, and knowing that Daisuke wasn't big on moving after sex, took off and disposed of the condom. Then he striped the rest of the Digimon Emperor's outfit off and untied his boyfriend. As soon as Daisuke's arms were free he wrapped them around Takeru and pulled him in close.

"You going to get cleaned up?" asked Takeru, feeling the stickiness of their activities on his back as Daisuke spooned him.

"Too much effort," he replied sleepily. "You're a very demanding Emperor."

"And you're as adorable as you are sexy," Takeru said, feeling comfortable in Daisuke's arms. The stickiness and smell didn't bother him too much, not after all they'd been through together.

"You're not going to go all sadist on me every time, are you?" asked Daisuke, kicking off his pants and draping a blanket from next to the bed over them.

"Not unless you want me to," replied Takeru.

"Only if you promise to take good care of me," said Daisuke.

"Always."


End file.
